


Все средства хороши

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все средства хороши в любви и на войне, особенно когда обе стороны настроены весьма серьёзно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все средства хороши

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [All's Fair](http://tanarian.livejournal.com/76589.html) авторства tanarian.  
> Разрешение на перевод запрошено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Янто с подозрением смотрел на букет, который только что доставили из местного магазина. В прилагаемой карточке говорилось «Моему самому дорогому человеку», и больше ничего, так что он понятия не имел, кому цветы могут предназначаться. Изучив взглядом розово-бело-зелёную гамму, Янто решил, что их прислали Гвэн. Янто ничего не имел против розовых роз или пионов, если те росли в саду, но в отношении получаемых цветов предпочитал что-нибудь менее девчачье. Не то чтобы он часто получал цветы — и этот факт его несколько огорчал. Сам он дарил Лизе и многим другим людям цветы при каждом удобном случае и не уставал тонко намекать, что он целиком и полностью за равноправие полов и не считает зазорным принять, например, букет синих ирисов, или тёмно-алых роз, или даже белых нарциссов. Намёки никто не понимал, и только когда Янто сам покупал себе цветы, ему было, что ставить в вазу.  
Почерк был ему незнаком, так что цветы явно предназначались не ему. Помедлив немного, он спустился с букетом на Базу и вручил его Гвэн. Она, разумеется, обрадовалась — и удивилась:  
— Спасибо, Янто! Но по какому случаю?  
Янто пожал плечами, отметив про себя, что она тоже не ждала цветов.  
— Не знаю. Их только что доставили. Я подумал, это тебе.  
Гвэн взглянула на карточку и нахмурилась.  
— Почерк я не знаю. Подожди, я сейчас позвоню Рису — может, это он прислал, а карточку заполнили за него в магазине.  
Спустя несколько секунд выяснилось, что Рис цветов не отправлял. Спустя ещё десять минут ей удалось убедить Янто, что это не ещё доказывает, будто букет прислал ей Джек.  
Закатив глаза, Янто забрал цветы и поднялся в кабинет Джека. Если его догадка подтвердится…

— Янто, не стоило себя утруждать! — радостно воскликнул Джек, когда тот протянул ему букет.  
— Это не от меня, — сообщил Янто, _многозначительно_ глядя на него.  
Джек немедленно отдёрнул руку, словно букет вдруг оброс щупальцами (хотя Янто был уверен, что Джека инопланетным букетом не испугать).  
— Значит, они, наверное, не для меня, — заключил Джек. Того, кто провёл в его обществе меньше часа, этот уверенный тон, вероятно, смог бы убедить. Вероятно.  
— Почему ты не взглянешь на карточку? — так подчёркнуто вежливо поинтересовался Янто, что Джек вздрогнул и якобы случайно отодвинул лежащий на столе прямо перед его посетителем револьвер подальше, куда валлийцу было сложнее дотянуться.  
— О, я не думаю…  
— Прочти её! — рявкнул Янто.  
Подскочив от неожиданности, Джек на автомате протянул руку и выудил карточку из цветов. Янто не стал дожидаться объяснений; выражение лица Джека, увидевшего написанное, уже сказало ему всё, что он хотел знать. Аккуратно положив букет на стол, он направился к двери.  
— Янто?..  
Остановившись в дверном проёме, Янто обернулся к Джеку, гордо выпрямился.  
— В обозримом будущем можешь спать на диване, — королевским тоном сообщил ему Янто, — сам готовить себе кофе, и если твоя шинель вновь порвется, обгорит или покроется неважно чьими телесными жидкостями – на мою помощь в починке не рассчитывай. И знаете что, капитан? — он сделал паузу, убедившись, что всё внимание по-настоящему занервничавшего Джека обращено на него. — На вашем месте я был бы очень осторожен, спускаясь в Архивы.  
Отвернувшись, он вышел из кабинета, едва подавив желание со всей силы хлопнуть дверью, и направился прямиком в Архивы, пройдя мимо взволнованной Гвэн.  
Чёртов Джек Я-Сама-Неотразимость Харкнесс ничего другого просто не заслуживал!

***

Донна отвлеклась от изучения брошюры о прелестях шоппинга на Парадизо Касселла 3, и, прищурившись, посмотрела на Доктора.  
— Что ты затеваешь? — поинтересовалась она.  
— Кто, я? — чересчур искренне удивился Доктор. — С чего бы мне что-то затевать?  
— Ну, эта дурацкая улыбочка говорит сама за себя, — пояснила Донна. — Ты так улыбаешься, когда думаешь, что кого-то приструнил. Куда ты звонил?  
Опустив глаза, Доктор посмотрел на мобильный телефон Марты, который держал в руках.  
— О, всего лишь в цветочный магазин, — беззаботно ответил он. — Подумал, что неплохо было бы послать одному из своих знакомых букет цветов.  
— Хм. Я всё-таки думаю, что ты что-то затеваешь, — недоверчиво произнесла Донна. — Но вряд ли букет цветов способен принести много вреда.  
Она вновь углубилась в чтение. Улыбка Доктора стала ещё шире. Итак, Янто Джонс хочет войны? Что ж, Доктор совершенно не против. Он докажет юному самоуверенному валлийцу, что никто не может просто так уводить спутников Доктора прямо у него из-под носа! Особенно когда Доктор спокойно может вернуться назад во времени, подписать кучу карточек и разослать их с цветами и разными подарками.  
"В любви и на войне все средства хороши, — хихикнул про себя Доктор, выбирая между шоколадом ручной работы и коллекционным вином. — И даже если таинственные звонки и СМС не сработают — всегда есть Интернет!" 


End file.
